


Galletas de Chocolate

by ganseyrose



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Voltron, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lance's mom is such an angel?, M/M, childhood home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseyrose/pseuds/ganseyrose
Summary: Keith loves his boyfriend, but has never actually said so. What will happen if he does?





	Galletas de Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hey! aight so. this is the first time i've written a klance fanfic that i've felt comfortable enough with publishing, let alone completing. i just wanted to make this super fluffy and whatever, but it turned out to be smut. like with all of my fucking writing. but hEY who am i to judge?  
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoy (:

Lance’s room always smells like lavender and the ocean. I don’t know how he manages to mask his room with it, but it’s comforting - a familiar scent I never want to lose. It’s a small space in the attic, with walls painted navy blue, and a white slanted ceiling covered with glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. There are a bunch of double page spreads from magazines of shirtless boys and girls in bikinis and bands I’ve never heard of, all overlapping some Sharpie drawings of spacecrafts and aliens that are just barely visible from behind clear tape and flimsy paper. His desk is covered with science-fiction and fantasy novels, with a few potted succulents on the windowsill just behind it. It's dusk, and the light from the sun is illuminating the room in brilliant hues of yellow and pink.

 _I love him_ , I manage to think to myself before he swings the door open with his side.

“Keith, my mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever! They’re practically legendary in our neighborhood. You’ve never lived until you’ve had her _galletas de chocolate_.” Wow. He really loves boasting about his family. I have to admit, I’m a little jealous.

“I’m sure,” I reply with a smile. “They smell amazing.” When I reach for one, Lance pulls the plate away and gives me a smirk. “Come on, man. You know I won’t give you the sweets until you give me some sugar.” He’s a flirt, naturally.

I roll my eyes but comply, leaning over a bit to kiss him on the cheek, but I ended up _kissing_ him. That bastard, he moved his head!

“Lance!” I whine. Where did that come from? I ask myself. I never whine like this to anybody. I quickly regain my composure and apologize. I'm nervous. There's so much going through my head. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from-” he cuts me off.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Keith. It’s not like we haven’t kissed before! Like when we were watching _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_ and you just --.” He stops there for a moment and inhales. “That was a great night. You’re really something.” I can feel the blush rise through my face as Lance moves the plate of cookies back over to me.

“Here, have one before they get cold.” I can see him faintly blushing too, despite his best efforts at trying to hide it. I pick up a cookie, and it practically breaks in half in my hand. The chocolate is still hot and gooey, and the dough is soft. I take a bite, and the sweetness melts in my mouth. “Ohhh my god,” I whisper. “They’re delicious.” I say, trying to keep the cookie in my mouth and off of Lance’s floor.

“Like I said - legendary,” he smirks. We move to sit on the bed, and Lance puts the cookies on the floor next to his nightstand. He puts a hand on my knee and I jump. We stay there for a while. I tentatively place my hand on his. The air is tense. “Since we came back from the Castleship, something’s been off.” He speaks with such sincerity, I’m slightly taken aback. I rarely see him this serious. “Do you want to talk?”

 _Yes_ , I want to say. _Yes, yes, yes, a million times and more, yes_. But I stay quiet.

“Keith.” His tone is hushed, and I can feel the room turning heavy. I can feel his dark eyes drilling into me in camouflaged urgency. I still stay silent, despite what my heart is telling me. _Tell him that you love him. You never have. Tell him you want to be with him for as long as you can. Make him feel loved, like he does for you._ Before I know what’s happening, I feel his thumb trace across my cheek, wiping away something… Wet?

“Wh… Why am I crying?” I whisper to him. I turn my head to see him looking straight at me. Looking at me right in the eyes. He’s so beautiful.

“You tell me." Another moment of silence progresses. "I care so much about you, Keith, and there shouldn't be any secrets between us. Are you sure there isn't anything you want to say to me?”

“Not really. There are a lot of things.”

“Will you tell me?”

We wait in silence before I answer. I focus my gaze on our hands, now interlocked. I know what I’m going to say, because I've wanted to say it for months. I can’t stop myself. I wish I could, but there’s no use in hoping for the impossible now.

“I love you.”

I say it low and quietly, like a secret. My eyes are shut as my hand tightens in his. _I said it. I can’t believe I finally said it._ My mind is a blur, and all I can feel is my heart doing cartwheels and the hot tears streaming down my face. “I’ve loved you for a long time, and I don’t know why I’ve waited so long to say it. But Lance, I'm so deeply in love with you.” I look up, and I see him crying, too. I move my free hand to brush away a tear from his cheek. “I love you.” I say it again, like a mantra. _I love him, I love him, I love him_.

"I love you, too."

Before I can say it again, his lips are on mine. His hands made their way to my shoulder and my hair as I moved to straddle his hips. His kiss is so sincere. He flips me over on my back, and I slowly lower to the pillow, still kissing him. My mind is racing, but only circling one thought: Lance. I’m not worried about anything, and I am only encompassed by him. His lavender and ocean smell, his gentle yet calloused hands grabbing at my waist, his sticky sweet taste. As his hand moves from my waist to the small of my back, he tugs at my hair and I let out a moan of delight. My hands around Lance’s back and neck scratch at him, and he smiles against me.

His voice sounds gravelly. “Do you like that?”

“Y-Yes,” I say, gasping for air. I’m trying my best to stay quiet.

“You know,” he says, planting kisses down my neck, “my family was leaving while I was coming upstairs.” His hands guide my shirt over my head, barely moving his lips from my skin.

“What are you saying?” I lean forward.

“I mean that you can moan as loud as you want. I know you want to.” He’s right. I _do_ want to. But doesn't that mean he’s implying something else? It’s too late to be thinking about it this much. Before I can even finish my thought, he presses his lips to mine, only stopping to remove his shirt, and lays me back down onto the bed. This time, he’s much more rough. It's like he knows every place where I’m sensitive, and practically draws bullseyes on them. His hands grab my inner thighs, and I let out a yelp of surprise. I feel him smirk again as I try to regain my breath. I never thought an “I love you” would be able to do this. Instinctively, I grind against his hips, and his breath hitches. I move my right hand down to his crotch and start kneading. Grabbing. He moves to grab something from his nightstand drawer, and I immediately know what it is.

"You came prepared," I say, hiding my smile against his chest.  _We're doing this._

"Especially if we're going to stay together," he shoots back at me. _Stay together? He wants to stay with me?_

The sun has gone down, leaving a sliver of gold on the horizon, and making the sky a deep-sea blue speckled with stars. The only light in the room is from the lamp on his desk. It's casting a warm, angelic glow around Lance, sharpening his jawline and blurring his tousled hair.  _I love him, and everything about him. He's an angel. My angel._

As the night gets darker, he guides me further into heaven.

 

\---

 

The next morning, I wake up with my face imbedded into a pillow and Lance closing the door. I suddenly remember the previous night, and how amazing it felt. How amazing  _he_ felt. I raise my arms above my head and stretch, moaning in the process. He comes closer, and I can smell the lavender soap on him. 

"So you sound good in the daylight, too," he flirts.

Without thinking, I respond. "I'm sure you do too, Sharpshooter." His hair is a wet mop, and he's shirtless. I look at him, and he's practically glowing. I notice how his blue, plaid pyjama pants are slanted on his hipbones, showing off his well-toned abs and v-line. He's carrying a fresh plate of cookies in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other.

"I was hoping you'd be awake by now. I brought some more cookies, if you want them." I can't tell if it's from the shower or my previous compliment, but his cheeks are flushed red.

"Of course I want them," I groan, sitting up. As I do so, I wince as I feel a sharp, throbbing pain in my lower abdomen. I move my head forward, and I cover my face with my hair.

Lance puts down the plate and rushes over to me, kneeling by the bed. "Oh, god, was I too strong for you? Oh my god, this was your first time! How could I do this to you, Keith? _Pinché pendejo, soy un pendejo, hijole,_ " his voice fills with panic. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear-" As he rambles, I chuckle, but he doesn't notice and is still going on about how sorry he is about hurting me.  _God, was he always like this?_ I grab his cheeks, quieting him. 

"Shut up," I say, kissing him and still laughing.

_Everything is going to be perfect._


End file.
